


Like Last Time

by Thatgirlwiththatpen



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018), Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Heist Wives, debbie/lou - Freeform, loubbie, mini canon-extension, ocean's 8 winter gift exchange, this is really short but really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatgirlwiththatpen/pseuds/Thatgirlwiththatpen
Summary: "This isexactlylike last time."Debbie and Lou argue on the beach.





	Like Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Ocean's 8 Winter Gift Exchange. 
> 
> For amatterofcomplication on Tumblr. Hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> (Thank you to tinglingworld and asexualizing on Tumblr for organizing this gift exchange!)
> 
> Just a little angsty drabble because that beach scene won't leave me alone..

“Yeah, well,” Lou looked away, trying to fight against the tears pooling in her eyes and threatening to spill over, “He’s gonna do it again.”

 

Debbie smirked slightly, that insufferable smirk of cockiness that Lou had grown to hate. This attitude had been exactly what had landed Debbie in prison for six years. And now, she couldn’t stand to see it.

 

“No, he’s not,” Debbie was still smirking, “He’s not.”

 

Lou couldn’t help but let out a bitter laugh as she shook her head. “And you want me to believe this isn’t like last time. This is _exactly_ like last time.”

 

She didn’t wait for Debbie’s reaction, just spun on her heel and walked back in the direction of the warehouse in long, fast steps. She could faintly hear Debbie whispering something that sounded a lot like her name, but she didn’t stop or turn around. Because, really, she knew that if she turned around, she would likely crumble under the weight of it all. It was all getting too much, too hard, _too much like last time_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Comments, questions, want to say hi? The comment box below is open :)


End file.
